Blog utilisateur:Tvdelena/Nouveaux Episodes de la Saison 4
Dans ce billet de blog, vous pourrez trouver les synopsis des épisodes ainsi que des photos et des vidéos de la saison 4 de notre fabuleuse série Vampire Diaries. Tout pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche xp !! Bonne mini lecture !! =) (N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce billet de blog) ''Episode 4 x 13 : Into the wild'' 27/04 Le nouvel épisode de Vampire Diaries " Into the wild" sera diffusé le 7 février sur la chaine The CW. Il nous fera retrouvé nos personnages préférés tel que, les frères Salvatores, les Gilberts et les Originaux mais plein d'autre encore. D'un côté, Shane, Elena, Damon, Rebekah parte en Road Trip dans le but de trouver le fameaux remède contre le vampirisme. Elena et Rebekah entreront en conflit pour obtenir les faveurs de Stefan. De l'autre côté, Jeremy avec l'aide de Bonnie tente à décripter le tatouage du chasseur. Caroline va également se retrouvé coincé dans un affrontement entre Tyler et le vampire originel Klaus. Vidéos Vous trouverez si joint deux vidéos : *la première : '' sneak peek, est un extrait non soutitré de l'épisode.'' *la deuxième : extended promo, ''est le teaser de l'épisode. thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px ''Photos Promo 4x13 7.jpg witch.jpg Promo 4x13.jpg arrivée.jpg Promo 4x13 2.jpg Into the wild.jpg Promo 4x13 4.jpg Rebekah et elena.jpg Tournage 4x13.jpg Damon et Shane.jpg ''Episode 4 x 14 : Down the Rabbit Hole'' Le nouvel épisode très attendu de TVD "Down the rabbit hole" sera diffusé le 14 février, juste une semaine après la sortie de l'épisode "Into the wild". On retrouvera les mêmes personnages que l'épisode préscédent car comme tous les épisodes de la série, ils se suivent. Toujours à la recherche de la cure, Stefan, Elena, Damon, Rebekah, Bonnie, Shane et Jeremy se mettent en chasse. Damon fera une rencontre musclé avec un nouveau chasseur beaucoup moins gentil que Jeremy, Stefan et Elena se confiront l'un à l'autre et Bonnie apprendra la différence entre le bien et le mal. A Mystic Falls, Tyler et Caroline tenteront de déchiffrer le tatouage de Jeremy mais ils comprendront vite que la traduction de ces codes est impossible sans l'aide de la personne qu'ils détestent le plus tous les deux ... Klaus. Vidéos Vous trouverez si joint deux vidéos : *La première :'' "extended promo" , l''e teaser de l'épisode *La deuxième : "sneak peek" , un extrait avec Rebekah, Elena et Stefan. thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px ''Photos'' Tranquille au salon.jpg Shane cabossé.jpg Je saigne ....jpg Haut les mains !.jpg A terre !.jpg ....jpg Galen Vaughn.jpg Bonnie 4x14.jpg Klaus 4x14.jpg Rebekah 4x14.jpg Damon 4x14.jpg Stefan 4x14.jpg Elena 4x14.jpg Jérémy 4x14.jpg Tyler 4x14.jpg Bonnie 4x14.jpg Caroline 4x14.jpg Qetsiyah marque.png Epée.png Jeremy-Bonnie.png ''Episode 4 x 15 : Stand by me'' L'épisode numéro 15 de notre fabuleuse série "The Vampire Diaries", sera dévoilé le ... 21 février !!! Et oui plus que une semaine à attendre ! ^^ Il s'intitulera "Stand by me" et sera diffusé comme d'habitude sur la chaine américaine The CW. Suite à " l'accident " qui est arrivé à Jeremy, Stefan, Elena rentrent à Mystic Falls. Caroline inquiète pour Elena s'empresse de prendre de ses nouvelles et de l'aider comme elle peut. Stefan demandera cependant les services de Meredith Fell et de Matt. Pendant ce temps, Damon est resté sur l'île tout comme Rebekah, Bonnie, Vaughn et Shane. Bonnie leur apprendra les véritables plan de Shane et Damon se rendra compte que Elena a déjà trouvé un nouveau plan pour redevenir humaine ... ''Vidéos'' Si-joint, les deux vidéos promo de l'épisode très attendu (désolée pour la qualité de la deuxième -_- ) : *la première : "extended promo" la bande-annonce de l'épisode *la deuxième : "sneak peek" un extrait où vous pourrez voir Shane et Bonnie ... *la troisième : une magnifique vidéo créée par ''Man81'' que je trouve très touchante. C'est une vidéo fantastisque sur la mort de Jeremy qu'il faut absolument voir. Bravo Man81 !! thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404px thumb|left|402 px ''Photos'' Promo 4x15 4.jpg Promo 4x15.jpg dans les bois ....jpg Promo 4x15 3.jpg bonnie.jpg Promo 4x15 2.jpg Jérémy 4x14 1.jpg Promo 4x15 1.jpg en crise ....jpg 4.jpg ''Episode 4 x 16 : Bring it on'' Après une pause de plusieurs semaines, l'épisode n°16 de la saison 4 de " The Vampire Diaries " fera apparition sur nos écrans le 14 mars prochain. Il s'intitule " ''Bring it on ''" et comme à chaque fois, la chaîne The CW se chargera de la diffusion. Le nouveau comportement d'Elena inquiètera les frères Salvatore, Bonnie et Caroline. Damon et Stefan pensent que la faire retourner au lycée lui redonnera goût à la vie, Elena va même se porter volontaire pour intégrer l'équipe des Cheerleaders, pour la plus grande joie de Caroline. Mais le bonheur sera de courte durée, en effet elle réalisera qu'Elena n'hésite pas à mordre certaines de ses coéquipières. Caroline sous le choc, tentera en vain de la raisonner. Pendant ce temps, Damon et Rebekah seront à la poursuite de la cure, et Klaus essayera d'utilisé et de manipuler Hayley pour obtenir certaines informations très utiles .... ''Vidéos'' *La première : un petit tesaer de l'épisode en attente de la bande annonce =) *La deuxième : l'extrait " sneak peek " très attendu !! thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404px ''Photos'' Promo 4x16.jpg Comme damon.jpg Haut mon dieu.jpg Pas faux.jpg Plus d'humanité sur la route ....jpg Stefan choqué.jpg Promo 4x16 6.jpg Promo 4x16 5.jpg Promo 4x16 4.jpg Promo 4x16 3.jpg Promo 4x16 2.jpg Promo 4x16 1.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Elena.jpg Hayley 4x16.jpg Klaus 4x16.jpg Caroline 4x16.jpg Elena 4x16 1.jpg Elena 4x16.jpg TVD-4x16-Promo-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-33712523-700-394.jpg ''Episode 4 x 17 : Because the Night'' Le 21 mars prochain, nous pourrons découvrir sur nos écrans, l'épisode numéro 17 de la saison 4 de notre merveilleuse série The Vampire Diaries !! L'épisode s'intitulera "Because the Night" et sera diffusé comme à chaque fois par la chaine américaine The CW Suite à l'echec du plan de Damon, Stefan et Caroline sur Elena ; Damon pense qu'il est essentiel d'éloigner cette dernière de Mystic Falls et va donc l'emmener dans la ville où il a vécu dans les années 70. Le jeune couple sera accompagné par Rebekah qui passera un peu de temps avec Elena et découvrira le vértitable plan de cette dernière. A la suite de flashback, on découvrira que lorsque Damon vivait à New York dans l'Underground, il a croisé le chemin de Lexi. Pendant ce temps à Mystic Falls, Bonnie lutte pour séparer le bien du mal et Caroline ainsi que Stefan tentent de convaincre Niklaus de les aider à localiser Sillas. ''Vidéos'' *The first :'' "extended promo" le teaser de l'épisode *La deuxième : ''"sneak peek" : un petit extrait qui met en vedette : Caroline et Klaus <3 !!! *La troisième : un deuxième petit extrait !!! (en bonus x) ) thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422px ''Photos'' Cheveux rouge.jpg Promo 4x17 4.jpg Promo 4x17 1.jpg Promo 4x17 2.jpg Promo 4x17.jpg Promo 4x17 3.jpg Promo 4x17 5.jpg Promo 4x17 6.jpg Promo 4x17 7.jpg Tournage 4x17.jpg sourire.jpg À N-Y.jpg Bonnie 4x17.jpg Lexi 4x17 1.jpg Lexi 4x17.jpg Rebekah 4x17.jpg Elena 4x17 1.jpg ''Episode 4 x 18 : American Gothic'' J'espère que vous avez pu apprécier jeudi dernier l'épisode Because the Night, parce que la suite arrive bientôt !!! ^^ =) Et oui, le jeudi 28 mars prochain, nous pourrons découvrir l'épisode 18, American Gothic de la saison 4 de notre série !! Alors que Rebekah et Elena s'allieront pour partir à la recherche de Katherine en Pennsylvanie, cette dernière fera la rencontre de l'un des frères de Rebekah, Elijah. Damon et Stefan, eux, continueront à s'inquiéter de l'état d'esprit d'Elena et essayeront de lui venir en aide. Et pendant ce temps à Mystic Falls, Caroline viendra en aide à Klaus et découvriront un nouvel aspect des pouvoirs du plus ancien vampire de l'histoire ... ''Vidéos'' *La première : " extended promo ", la bande-annonce de l'épisode. *La deuxième : " ''sneak peek ''" un petit extrait entre Damon et Stefan. *La troisième !!! et oui !!! j'en mets trois maintenant !! =), Alors, un petit sneek peek bonus, entre Rebekah et Katherine =) thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422 px ''Photos'' 4x18 5.jpg 4x18.jpg 4x18 2.jpg 4x18 3.jpg 4x18 4.jpg 4x18 6.jpg 4x18 7.jpg 4x18 8.jpg Silas 4x18.jpg Rebekah 4x18.jpg Katherine 4x18 2.jpg Katherine 4x18 1.jpg Katherine 4x18.jpg Elijah 4x18 1.jpg Elijah 4x18.jpg ''Episode 4 x 19 : Pictures of You'' Bon, ba pour voir l'épisode très attendu n°19 : Pictures of you, on devra attendre un petit peu. -_- Allez !! Juste 14 petits jours, c'est pas long !! Bon un petit peu, mais vous pouvez patienter avec le résumé de l'épisode et avec toutes les vidéos et photos de l'épisode =). Bon, alors cet épisode sortira le 18 avril, et nous pourrons revoir un de nos personnages favoris revenir après 4 épisodes d'absences. Cet épisode est un des plus mythique de la série ... et oui !! C'est le bal de promo !!! Malheureusement, ce bal ne sera pas de tout repos pour tout le monde. Elijah après avoir prit une décision qui rend furieux son frère Klaus, il propose alors un défi à Rebekah qui pourrais bien changer sa vie à jamais. Pendant le bal, Elena pertubera les plans préparés par Caroline pour que le bal se passe au mieux. Mais Damon et Stefan, assisteront au bal et tenteront tant bien que mal de maitriser la soirée, mais le bal malgrés leurs efforts commencera à échapper à tout contrôle. Elena se déchainera alors devant les yeux de toute l'assemblée et Matt se tournera vers la vampire originel Rebekah pour demander de l'aide. En même temps, Bonnie fera une découverte térrifiante et Klaus recevra un message qui apparemment pourrait tout changer. ''Vidéos'' *Alors '''la première vidéo cette semaine est la bande annonce ( comme d'habitude ^^ ) : "extended promo" *'La deuxième vidéo' : '''un petit extrait de l'épisode : " sneak peek '" *'La troisième vidéo : un deuxième extrait de l'épisode ''"sneak peek" '' entre le très beau <3 Damon ;) et Stefan (bouhou !! ) x) ^^ thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422px '''''Photos Rebekah en rob de bal ! trop joli.jpg 4x19 2.jpg|Promo 4x19.jpg|Promo 4x19 3.jpg|Promo 4x19 4.jpg|Promo 4x19 5.jpg|Promo 4x19 6.jpg|Promo 4x19 7.jpg|Promo Rebekah et elijah.jpg Tyler 4x19.jpg Klaus 4x19.jpg Caroline 4x19 1.jpg Rebekah 4x19.jpg Elena 4x19 1.jpg La tombe de Jérémy.jpg Elena 4x19.jpg Elijah 4x19.jpg SbD9NrZDqnTl.jpg ''Episode 4 x 20 : The Originals'' 19/04/13 Ah !!! Ce fameux épisode ! Cela fait des semaines que l'on parle de cet épiode, celui qui sera la base et qui lancera la série des originels avec comme vedette Klaus. Les photos sont disponibles depuis plusieurs jours, la bande-annonce est disponible depuis hier et l'épisode sera sur nos écrans le 25 avril sur la chaine The CW !!! Averti qu’un complot se dresse contre lui en Nouvelle Orléans, Klaus se rendra dans la ville dont il a jadis participé à la construction avec ses frères et sœurs. Ses interrogations le mèneront jusqu’à l’un de ses anciens protégés, Marcel, (un vampire charismatique qui dispose d’un contrôle total sur les humains et des habitants surnaturels de Nouvelle Orléans). Déterminé à aider son frère à se racheter, Elijah suivra Klaus et découvrira qu’Hayley les y a suivis à la recherche d’indices concernant son histoire familiale. La jeune femme tombera alors dans les mains d’une sorcière nommée Sophie. A Mystic Falls, Damon et Stefan ne perdront pas espoir et persisteront à vouloir aider Elena. De son côté, Katherine fera une surprenante révélation à Rebekah avant de lui demander de délivrer un message. Vidéos *'The first vidéo !! ': la bande-annonce (plus longue que d'habitude pour notre plus grande joie !!) *La deuxième petite vidéo !! le sneak peek !!! thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404px Photos 37.jpg 38.jpg 39.jpg 41.jpg 40.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 46.jpg 47.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg Promo 4x20.jpg Promo 4x20 1.jpg Promo 4x20 2.jpg Promo 4x20 3.jpg Promo 4x20 4.jpg Promo 4x20 5.jpg Promo 4x20 6.jpg Promo 4x20 7.jpg Promo 4x20 8.jpg 4x20 EW.jpg 4x20 EW 2.jpg Tournage 4x20.jpg 4x20.png 4x20 2.jpg|Sur le tournage 4x20 3.jpg|Sur le tournage 4x20 4.jpg 4x20 5.jpg|Sur le tournage 4x20 6.jpg|Sur le tournage 4x20 7.jpg 44346 524931587542460 261650914 n.jpg 75660 524931317542487 541635852 n.jpg Rebekah 4x20.jpg Elijah 4x20.jpg Klaus 4x20 1.jpg Klaus 4x20.jpg E''pisode 4 x 21 : She's come Undone'' Alors ?? Qu'avez vous pensez de l'épisode'' "The Originals" ''? Personnellement j'ai bien aimé ^^ =) . En tout cas le vingt-et-unième épisode de la saison quatre, She's come Undone, sera sur nos écrans le 2 mai prochain. Et oui, plus que 5 jours à attendre. Allez courage tout le monde !! Je sais que vous avez envie de revoir Nina Dobrev, le beau Ian Somerhalder, Paul Weslay et Joseph Morgan x) Stefan et Damon vont tenter une tactique radical et plutôt brutale pour forcer Elena à retrouver son humanité. Caroline, quand à elle, sera très contrariée lorsque son plan pour aider son amie sera rejeté. Leur plan n'ayant aucun effet sur Elena, les frères Salvatore vont alors demander l'aide d'une personne plutôt surprenante ... Alors que Matt et Rebekah se rapprocheront de plus en plus, on constatera que Matt sera là pour aider un personnage inattendu. Alors que Rebekah semble toujours déterminée à redevenir humaine, quelqu'un lui donnera des conseils sur des choix de vie à adopter ; elle fera tout pour l'aider à son tour. Klaus et Caroline vont vivre une rencontre qualifiée de dangeureuse et étrange. Par ailleurs, Katherine sera dans les parages et elle sera sur ses gardes lorsque Bonnie lui fera une offre très intéressante ... Vidéos *La première, la bande annonce "extended promo" qui met en avant Elena, Damon et Stefan *La deuxième et la troisième : "sneak peek" #''1er sneak peek : entre Rebekah et Matt #2ème sneak peek : entre Elena et Damon' thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404px thumb|left|422 px '''''Photos '' 786.jpg|Promo 787.jpg|Promo 788.jpg|Promo 789.jpg|Promo 785.jpg|Promo 5-422.jpg|Promo promo-poster-4x21.png Nina-elena-poster.jpg 554.jpg 524.png '' ''Episode 4 x 22 : The Walking Dead'' Jeudi prochain, soit le 9 mai nous pourrons découvrir l'épisode numéro vingt-deux de la saison quatre de notre série The Vampire Diaries. Et oui ! Malheureusement la saison 4 touche bientôt à sa fin, mais les producteurs et réalisateurs nous ont promis beaucoup de rebondissements et d'actions pour cette fin de saison ! On attend ça avec impatience !!! Alors que le jour de graduation approche, Caroline tente de distraire Elena en lui faisant faire des tâches simples,. mais rien ne semble empêcher Elena de s'intéresser à sa nouvelle obsession, tué Katherine ... Le Shérif Forbes fait venir Stefan et Damon à l'hôpital pour leur dire que quelqu'un a attaqué des patients. Toujours en train de forcer Katherine à l'aider, Bonnie refuse d'abandonner son plan de vaincre Silas. Alors qu'un vent violent cause une panne d'électricité majeure à Mystic Falls, des fantômes font soudainement leurs apparitions, certains avec de bonnes intentions et d'autres dans le but de se venger ... Vidéos *La première : "Extended Promo", la bande annonce de l'épisode *La deuxième : "Sneak Peek" , ''entre Caroline et Elena thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404px ''Photos stefan-4x22.jpg|Promo sherif-forbes-4x22.jpg|Promo stefan-silas-4x22.jpg|Promo 4x22.3.jpg|Promo alaric-the-vampire-diaries-4x22.jpg|Promo rebekah-4x22.jpg|Promo katherine-bonnie-4x22.jpg|Promo katherine-4x22.jpg|Promo bonnie-4x22.jpg|Promo damon, stefan et le sherif-4x22.png|Promo caroline-elena-4x22.jpg|Promo caroline-elena-2-4x22.jpg|Promo elena-4x22.jpg|Promo bonnie-silas-4x22.jpg|Promo 534.jpg|Promo 4x22.2.jpg|Affiche Promo 714.jpg|Sur le tournage 1402.jpg|Sur le tournage Kol 4x22.jpg Elena 4x22.jpg ''Episode 4x 23 : Graduation'' Ca y est, c'est la fin ... de la saison quatre bien sur !! ^^ Non non vous inquiétez pas ! Les producteurs et réalisateurs ont signé pour une saison 5 ! Le dernier épisode de cette saison s'intitule C'est le jour de la remise des diplômes, Mystic Falls est envahi par des fantômes déterminés à régler de vieux comptes et à s'acquitter de leurs destins surnaturels. La vie de Damonest en danger (bouhou !!!! :'( ') après une rencontre fantômatique, tandis que Matt et Rebekah unissent leurs forces pour combattre un fantôme déterminé à trouver le remède. Tandis que tout le monde se rassemble pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes et que les fantômes se réunissent, de l'aide arrive d'un héros improbable '(je me demande qui s'est ... ). Caroline tant qu'à elle, reçoit un cadeau touchant et très inattendu. Alors que le plan de Bonnie la conduit à la fermeture du voile. Elena prend une décision sur les frères Salvatore et elle a droit à une confrontation épique avec Katherine. Enfin, Stefan découvre un indice horrible sur le mystère entourant Silas. Vidéos *A enfin !!! C'est bon la bande-annonce "extended promo" ''est dévoilée, et franchement elle est trop bien (en plus c'est Klaus sur l'image ;) ) !!! *Bande-annonce "''extended promo" longue *Ah !!! Le fameux extrait !!! Voici le premier extrait du dernier épisode de la saison mettant à l'honneur Bonnie et Caroline ... *Un petit bonus ... Et oui !! ^^ Une quatrième vidéo pour célèbrer l'épisode. =) thumb|left|456px|Extended Promo thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422px thumb|right|410px Photos 4x23.15.jpg 4x23.14.jpg 4x23. 11.jpg 4x23.jpg 4x23. 10.jpg 4x23. 9.jpg 4x23. 8.jpg 4x23. 7.jpg 4x23. 6.jpg 4x23. 5.jpg 4x23. 4.jpg 4x23. 3.jpg 4x23. 2.jpg 4x23. 1.jpg 553.jpg Lexi et stefan-4x23.jpg Damon et elena-4x23.jpg ''Ce billet de blog reprendra en octobre pour la saison 5 de The Vampire Diaries'' Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:Photos